Bluebird
by LucyInTheSkiesWithDiamonds
Summary: As Hinata returns from a mission with her teammates, fate has deemed to play a hand in her future, altering her current path with a simple bluebird. Now Hinata finds herself roped into a mission with the newly formed Team Kakashi to aid the Hidden Sand Village in their search for the Kazekage as she slowly grows closer and closer to the newly returned Naruto Uzumaki.


**I will say this once. I do not own anything related to Naruto. That much should be obvious.**

* * *

"Hinata! Are you even listening?"

I glanced up from the scroll in my hand, blinking rapidly.

"Yes?" I murmured, looking to my wild teammate.

I hadn't even noticed that I'd zoned out.

Kiba pulled a face, almost-pouting, grumbling to Akamaru about my inattentiveness, something he'd done ever since he was a genin. The sight brought a smile to my face. He hadn't changed at all in these past few years.

However, my lack of attention didn't deter the chunin for long.

"I was saying…" Kiba drawled lightheartedly, bouncing back with vigor. "We should stop off and get some barbeque right now. I'm starving!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I agree." Shino added shortly.

I couldn't help but grin once more at my teammates' antics. It was true; we hadn't eaten since before we set out to return to the village. Maybe…

But, another look at the scroll silenced my hopes. I had to give the Hokage our mission report.

Kiba instantly noticed my face fall, spotting the source immediately.

"Hinata!" He whined, drawing out my name. "The report can wait. We're early anyway, it's not like the old lady is expecting us."

"But," I tried to protest, before Kiba cut me off with his best pleading look.

He looked like a pouting puppy.

I sighed, I suppose the report could wait…

"Please," He tried. "Akamaru hasn't eaten in forever. You know how he gets when…"

Kiba trailed off as a bluebird swooped down, tauntingly tweeting its feathery head off.

Akamaru's growls filled the air within a second.

"No, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted nervously as the dog tensed. He was perched on his best pal, having been exhausted from a quarrel on the trip back. "Don't!"

However, the dog didn't pay any heed, racing down the streets of the Konoha.

Shino and I only blinked, hearing Kiba's dying yells as the pair of them disappeared from view.

"Well…" I finally spoke, glancing over to the bug-user. "I suppose I'll turn in the report after all, if you don't mind."

Shino shook his head.

"It's alright." He answered. "It's common protocol anyways."

I nodded, thanking my teammate before setting off towards the Hokage's office.

The streets of the Konoha were the same as usual. Civilians and ninja alike were rushing from place to place, doing their daily chores and shopping. It was a familiar feeling, jumping from building to building. It made me feel so… safe.

My team had been on many missions for the past year. Most took weeks at a time. But, it was my job and I was always happy to do whatever I could. It would help me become stronger. Maybe then, everything would be alright.

My father would be happy, my teammates wouldn't have to work as much, and maybe, just maybe…

I cut myself off there.

Now was not the time to dwell on any of this. I had a report to deliver.

….

I reached the Hokage's tower within minutes, gracefully landing in front of the main entrance. I slipped inside, looking curiously around. Not as many ninja were scurrying back and forth as usual. It was almost peaceful, in a way.

I started towards the hallway when a voice suddenly caught my ears.

"Hinata-san!"

I halted turning towards the source of the voice.

Shizune was hurrying over, looking as frazzled as usual.

"Hello." I greeted pleasantly. "Is something wrong?"

Shizune shook her head wildly.

"No, no," she assured me, looking down to the scroll in my hand. "You're here to turn in your mission report, correct?"

I nodded.

Shizune let out a sigh.

"They're all in the council room. I'll walk with you there."

I blinked, smiling in return as we set off through the hallway.

"Is the Hokage-sama assigning more missions?" I asked curiously.

Shizune nodded, entertainment playing on her tired features.

"Yes, she's giving out a mission to a certain team in particular."

"Oh," I replied lightly, curiosity piqued. "One of the new genin teams?"

Shizune's eyes widened.

"You don't know?" She breathed. "Of course you don't, you only got back!"

I stared at her, perturbed.

"What?"

"Naruto's returned." Shizune nearly exclaimed.

I froze, face instantly flushing.

Naruto's back?

Shizune's face instantly became understanding.

"Breathe." She commanded nervously. "They haven't arrived yet, but it should be any minute."

I stared at the kunoichi with wide eyes.

"He's back." I breathed disbelievingly. "He's really back?"

Shizune nodded, smile returning.

"Yes, he really has, so breathe. You don't want to faint next time you see him, right?"

I nodded, ducking my head in embarrassment. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Then let's get moving." She almost sang.

We walked up to the council room door, entering the spacious room.

I nervously fidgeted with the sleeve of my jacket as Shizune left my side.

There were so many people important people in here.

I took a deep breath, walking up to the Hokage before offering a small bow of respect.

"I have my mission report, Hokage-sama." I spoke fluidly, making sure that my voice was louder than its usual whisper.

Tsunade smiled.

"I'll go over them with you in a few minutes." She stated kindly. "I have a mission to give out first."

I nodded.

"I'll wait in the hall until then, if you don't mind." I replied politely.

Tsunade merely outstretched her hand for the scroll.

"Thank you, I'll send for you when we're done."

I bowed after handing her the small cylinder, turning to exit the room.

Shizune and Tsunade had always been kind to me, much like Kurenai. It was a strange feeling to say the least, but a pleasant one all the same. After a rather nasty mission, I had come to the two asking for a basic knowledge of medical ninjustsu, just enough to clean and heal large wounds. It was then they started to know me beyond the shy, stuttering Hyūga heiress. And suddenly, the Hokage's smiles became less forced and more natural while Shizune would call me from across a room as a greeting.

It made me happy, just thinking about it.

So, as I opened the door to exit, smiling, my mind was too occupied to see the person bounding through the door at the same exact moment.

I tripped over the boy's leg falling to a heap as I skidded to the opposite side of the hall.

"Sorry!" An extremely familiar voice rang out as the figure screeched to a halt. "I didn't see you there!"

Blood instantly rushed to my face at the sound. The voice was deeper than I remembered, a testament to how long I had last seen him. He was taller by far, but had the same blond hair and blue eyes.

My heart thudded uncontrollably.

"Naruto-kun?" I breathed, still sitting on my position on the floor.

However, before I could say anything else, Naruto Uzumaki was ushered fully into the room by both of his teammates, Sakura offering me a quick apology.

"Eh?!" Naruto suddenly rang out, looking back at me, eyes full of recognition. "Hinata?!"

It was that moment the door was shut.

I remained on the floor, looking blankly at the door. That was Naruto. I just saw…

I took a deep breath, as yelling could be heard from the room.

Deep breaths… Be confident….

I stood up, leaning lightly against the wall behind me as a panicked woman tore through the hallway, bursting in the council room. My head tilted to the side in curiosity.

What was going on?

A few moments later, the door opened again as Shizune poked her head out.

"Hinata-san, can you please come in here?" She requested firmly.

Her face was utterly serious.

I nodded, gulping slightly as I stepped into the room.

Tension was thick in the air.

"Hinata-san," Tsunade stated. "Thank you for joining us. How are you feeling after your last mission?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Hokage-sama." I answered immediately, wondering what was going on.

Was there some sort of emergency?

"Good." She replied, looking at everyone else.

Glancing to the side, I saw that even Naruto looked serious.

"Team Kakashi, Hinata Hyūga," Tsunade started, eying each and every one of us. "I'm assigning you a new mission."

'A mission with Naruto-kun!' My mind wanted to shriek. But I bit down on my lip, paying attention.

What was happening to warrant all of these solemn expressions?

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped. Go to the Hidden Village of Sand at once, get a grasp of the situation there, and report back to the leaf."

My eyes widened at the news.

"After that, follow any order the Sand gives you and back them up!"

I looked around the room instantly seeing the determined faces of my temporary teammates. I looked forward as well, sincerely hoping that my face wasn't reflecting the nervousness rolling in my stomach at the moment.

The Hokage stood dismissing us to pack.

* * *

**Hello, I won't be writing much author notes after this chapter unless it's information or answers to commonly asked questions. This story should be updated on a biweekly schedule. And don't worry, the future chapters will be much longer. I was keeping this one short as a sort of prologue to the story. **

**Anyways ,thanks for reading!**


End file.
